My Silent Thunder
by Shyanna
Summary: A short drabble in which Naruto contemplates the death of the Kazekage. Slightly AU at the end. Very emo, you have been warned.


**My Silent Thunder**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the buttons in which I typed this with!

-Emo warnings!-

* * *

If there were one thing I could ever have wished for, it would be to have known him sooner. To have held his hand as we walked through fields of flowers, to listen to his laugh beneath a glittering sun. To hear him laugh would have been wonderful, I'm sure he's got a beautiful, deep laugh that would have made my heart vibrate every time I heard it.

I think that's what angers me the most, and cuts the deepest. I didn't get to hear his laugh. Everyone has a laugh, their just as unique and special as the people they belong to, and his, my precious person, I never got to hear his.

He's been through so much, my beautiful person. So much pain and hurt, but he's experienced them at the hands of the people given the task of protecting him. Those bastards, they betrayed their most sacred duties. If I wasn't so hurt right now I'd run, I'd run for an eternity if I had to just to catch up with the people who were charged with his protection, and strangle them to death with my bare hands.

How could they leave him like this? So broken, so fragile inside. He's so strong it hurts; it hurts so much to see him like he is. He's nothing now, a hollow shell of the man I love. Of the man I had loved. My heart hurts so badly, it feels so broken. Cut and bruised, and none of it was his fault.

My beloved. There are tears running down my cheeks, and I can't keep them at bay. No matter how hard I try, they just keep flowing. My hurt, this is what it is. It's so overwhelming I can't even hold it in. It just keeps flowing, running over the top of my eyelids and splashing down my face.

They're all looking at me like I'm crazy, but I don't care. Not now, not anymore. How can I? My precious person is lost to me, and it hurts so bad I can hardly withstand to stand here another moment beside him. She's trying to help him, to heal him, but I know she cannot.

All I can do is stand here and wallow in my pain. It cuts so deeply, it's killing me. How is this possible? How can it be so devastating? It has only been a few hours, but my heart feels as if it has been ripped from my chest and squeezed mercilessly in a clawed hand with no remorse. I think it has.

That clawed hand, it has a name and it has a face. He's blond and he wears a black robe, colored in the essence of death. Red clouds. I think I'm going to be sick, and I nearly lose my meal as I heave from tears falling too fast, breathing too heavily. I'm making myself sick, but I can't help it.

How could they have ripped him away from me so soon? Why would they do this to me? To _him_? He deserved none of this, and yet it happened. Not to me, not to them, but to him. Why has he ever done to merit these horrible deeds done to him? I can't think of anything, because all of the terrible things he has done were reactions.

Reactions to actions done first to him. My heart is bleeding. My eyes are crying. My soul is dying. I just want to hear his laughter. That's all it is. Why can't I hear him laughing? Everyone has a life, as beautiful and majestic as their soul. Why?

It isn't fair that I never had the pleasure of listening to his rumbling sound of joy. My heart hurts so badly. That stupid old woman, she sees nothing but a monster in him. I feel like hitting her, only respect holds me back. Respect is all that's left. My heart is filled with contempt and anger. Rage and hatred for these people that have left him.

They abandoned him. These stupid people and their stupid ideas of life and how it should be. What would they know about real pain? About torture so endless and ensured it becomes a part of you? They don't know anything, but he did. He knew the pain, and he knew the suffering.

I wish I could hear him laugh.

She is calling to me, but I refuse. Instead I walk away, tears still falling down my face. I console myself with one lone idea, one single expression of relief to my aching heart.

I will never hear it, but I will always feel it, as vibrant and as captivating as the thunder in the sky, reverberating through my bones as I listen to nothing at all; my silent thunder. That single thought is all that comforts me, and I'm at peace for a few moments as I turn my back on them, and walk away.

Wherever he is, I am sure he is laughing now.

_Rest in peace, my beloved Kazekage. _


End file.
